


What if...

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Summary: Lim is Melendez's mentor, and they had a good time.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What if...

他忘了自己来这里的原因，目光游离在她的身上，Melendez觉得自己可能喝太多了，一些不切实际的想法像泡沫从海底升上到海面，啪得一声在昏昏沉沉的脑袋里炸开。

“嘿，去跳舞吧，那边有几个辣妹。”他的朋友们催促道，将Neil从座椅上拉了起来。他被扯着胳膊，双腿机械地迈动，一步步地接近她，Audrey Lim，他的导师，他在医院最尊敬的人。

她伸着细长的脖子，头发松散地披在肩上，双手扬在空中，随着迷幻的音乐扭动着身体。白天穿着的衬衫已经不见了，只剩下一件贴身的棉背心，Neil说不出那是什么颜色，一会儿是蓝色转眼又染上了墨绿。她半闭着眼睛，嘴角带着一抹意味不明的笑意。

“这边。”他的朋友叫他，他的腿像灌了水泥，粘在了原地，“你们先去吧，我看到认识人了。”他随便打发了他们，独自向她靠近。

Lim终于看到他了，她睁大了眼睛，抬了抬眉毛，音乐声太大了，她凑到他耳边问他是不是跟朋友一起来的。

Neil感受着耳边的热气，心跳突然加速，也学她贴近她的耳边，“朋友过生日。”

她扬了扬下巴表示知道了，随后又继续在舞池里晃动她的身体。Lim一点也没有因为他的出现而感到难为情，她自然地融入人群中，像海浪一般随着音乐而波动。她舒展着颈肩，胳膊架在头顶两侧，肌肉的线条十分流畅。夜店迷幻的灯光打在她脸上，完全扫去了工作时的疲惫，她看起来无比放松。

Neil和她一起摆动了起来，他大学的时候也没少花时间在夜店玩。他的身材非常棒，舞动起来总会吸引到许多赞叹和目光，他不遗余力地施展了起舞姿，像个在吸引雌性的公孔雀。

“你也是和朋友一起来的吗？”Neil不知道该说点什么，也不想就这样沉默着，在面对她的时候，他永远都是不知所措，小心翼翼的，尽管她通常对他都很宽容，他喊得挺大声，但是声音很快就淹没在躁动的音乐里

“什么？”她问。

Neil又重复了一遍，她还是没有听清，随后她拧了下眉头，“我听不见。”她冲他喊道，只有这样他们才能听清对方在说什么。他摇摇头笑了一下，表示算了。

她脸上的汗水亮晶晶的，蜜色的皮肤在暗金色的灯光下像铺满了宝石。在躁动的人群里，她的气味很好认，熟透的黑夜森林里透出消毒水的味道，突兀得像把横空出现的手术刀。Neil也和她一样，他们在充满了各种气味和信息素的舞池里独立出来。

她又接过了朋友递过来的一杯酒，一饮而尽。随后欢笑着伏在她的耳边说了些什么，用手拨弄了随意卷曲着的头发，精力十足地和她的朋友跳了起来。

Neil很想接近她，呼吸她的呼吸，跳动她的心跳，但他不敢。这是他的上级，他的导师，他怎么敢逾越半步？他只能像个鬼魂一样围绕着她，却被她像空气一样忽视。

音乐慢了下来，他们已经浑身的汗水，Neil的衬衫也脱掉了，他穿着白色的背心。胸肌在灯光的勾勒下变得更加明显。他能感觉到她的目光偶尔扫过他的身上，又刻意地迅速撇开。她赞赏又渴望的目光让他口渴难耐，而眼下他无法得到他的清泉。

突然间，Neil感到胸前贴上了一只热乎乎的手。低头一看，是她。

在Lim的手掌触碰到他的一瞬间，Neil的所有心里防线都崩塌了，那些幻想都炸成了烟花，让他头晕目眩。舞池中贴身热舞的人非常多，他可以再进一步，像那些人一样用手描绘她身体的轮廓吗？是她先动的手，这不能怪他得寸进尺。在Lim的手向他的腹部滑去的时候Neil知道自己获得准许了。

她眼睛眯成了一条缝，性感的唇微张着，嘴角微微勾起，手掌游走在Neil的身上，像条蛇从他的肩膀滑到胸前又顺着腰腹转移到了他的后背。他们离得十分近，几乎要贴在对方的身上，唯一阻挡他们那样做的就是Lim的手臂。

Neil也大胆了起来，他侧过脸去，让自己的呼吸正好喷在她的颈窝，他的手在她的身侧游动着。在今晚之前，他从未想过要对她做什么，所有的感情仅限于好感，因为Lim不像医院里其他主治医生一样死板，她总是那么风趣诙谐，乐于让实习生们动手实践。她身上有种吸引着他的特质，Neil喜欢跟着她学习，巧合的是她也总是选择他做她的实习生。

他享受和她站在手术室里的时光，比做什么都快乐，他仔细地观察着，孜孜不倦地向她学习着，沉迷于她站在手术台前坚定地从死神手里夺下一条条生命的样子，像个战无不胜所向披靡的战士。他从没想过事情会变成这样。

他们之间有什么不一样了，Neil可以感觉到。她不再躲避他的眼神，他们隔空相望，眼神中传达出一样的渴望。

重低音的鼓点渐渐躁动起来，音乐要到达高潮部分了。她一点点地凑到他面前，他们离得太近，目光无法聚焦，只凭呼吸测量距离。两人都侧过脸去试探对方，终于他们像磁铁一样吸在了一起。

他亲吻着她的嘴唇，他们在喘不过气的时候才分开，随即他开始往下转移，啃食起她的颈侧。她的双手抱在他的肩膀上。两人一边亲吻着，一边跟着音乐摇摆。他们的脑子也随着这迷幻的电子音乐漂浮在云间，身体感觉不到累。

她轻咬了他的耳尖，又用舌头舔了一下，像在安慰他。Neil抬起脑袋，将额头和她的靠在一起，两人就那么蜻蜓点水地亲吻对方，不过一秒又立刻分开，好似在玩追逐的游戏。这一切结束在Neil用手将她揽到自己的身前，他们的身体互相贴在一起的时候。

他可能已经有了反应，她感觉到了。她推开了他，向后退了两步，她的脸藏在头发的阴影里，Neil看不清她的表情。他觉得自己突然浑身冰冷，像南极的万年寒冰将他冻住，如果她在这时候拒绝了他，那以后他们该如何相处？Lim转过身离开，结果她没走两步，又扭过头来看他，向他摆了摆头，示意他跟上。Neil又能呼吸了，他被赦免了，又回到了万物复苏的春天。他的好运来的十分突然。

“Dr.Melendez”Reznick向他打了招呼，他们一起走进了电梯。

“你发现Dr.Lim今天很奇怪了吗？”Morgan总是忍不住向别人炫耀自己敏锐的观察力。

“没有，怎么了？”

“她今天貌似心情很好，而且她穿了高领衣服，My guess is she had a good time last night.”她说着露出一个揶揄地笑容。

“也许吧。”Neil语气平淡地回复道。

“我要趁她心情好，问她要一场手术，下周那个手术我真的很想试一试。”Morgan搓了搓手，准备走出电梯，“你怎么表情这么奇怪？”她扫视了一下Neil，并没有发现什么不同。

“我没事。”Neil控制着面部肌肉，不要露出傻兮兮的笑容，他的脑袋里塞满了昨夜的画面。

『他们一进到Neil家，她就迫不及待地跳到了他的身上，双腿缠在他的腰间。他稳稳地托住她，撕咬着她的嘴唇，一股威士忌的辛辣味传遍口腔。她低着脑袋方便他亲吻，双手攀在他的肩膀上，手指在他背上胡乱画着线。Neil带着她走向了沙发，他坐了下去，Lim两腿分开跨坐在他的膝盖上。他们没有开灯，窗外的灯光足够明亮，而且Neil也羞于向她展示自己狭小的房间。

她坐在他的怀里，像太阳一般炙烤着他的每一寸肌肤，他像在汲取甘露一样吸吮着她的唇舌。她开始不满于现状，在他的身上抚摸游走，她总是先做出行动的那个。Neil还老实地把手贴在她的后背上，他的心脏已经超负荷了，一晚上的蹦迪加上酒精，他已经晕乎乎的，更何况怀里还有个让他总是不知所措的成熟女性，他曾以为她看都不会看他一眼。

Lim的手顺着他的腹肌向下划去，她的手指像是有魔力，所到之处全都点燃了一串火焰。她乐于把脖颈暴露在Neil的面前让他品尝，她用手将散在颈间的头发全都拨开。他像只狼狗一般，用牙齿刮蹭着她的皮肤。

“别留下痕迹。”她轻声命令他。

“好。”他忙于开垦新的天地，没有浪费时间多说一个字。

她的手隔着粗布料用极为暧昧的力道抚上了他胯下，Neil忍不住发出一声来自胸腔的赞叹，她像是精神鸦片让他眼冒金星，快乐得要昏过去。

他从裤子里抽起她的背心，Lim配合他伸直了胳膊，他将背心从她身上脱下来扔了出去。她起伏的胸脯就在他的面前，一对不大不小的乳房藏在内衣里，Neil嗓子突然收紧，他发不出声音，只能迅速地拽掉了自己身上的衣服。

他做了一直都想做的事情，将脸埋在她柔软的胸前，他轻轻吸吮着娇嫩的皮肤，她的喘息声突然加重，但仍然抑制着，是理智在苟延残喘的声音。』

他们新收的自闭症病人提出想在病房里和她的室友做爱，所有人都愣住了，仿佛空气结冰了一般。Neil的目光下意识飘向Lim，她穿着一件黑色的高领遮住了她的脖子，下身配着黑色的牛仔裤，看起来无比禁欲又教条，但他知道不是那样的，他见过她风流起来的样子，和现在这个严肃认真的医生相差甚远。

“你的身体会受不了的，手术之前我不建议你们那样做。”她轻声细语地解释着，安慰着病人。

他没有听到她在和病人说什么，陷入了自己的思绪中，从病房飞到了外太空。

『她的腰肢缓慢地摇摆着，用下身磨蹭着他。Neil用尽全身力气抑制自己立刻撕掉她的裤子的冲动。她好像感受到他的克制，抬起眼皮轻笑了一下，随即从他身上站起来脱掉了外裤。

他立刻重重地将她揽到自己身前，继续亲吻她。她像是涂满了蜂蜜的蜜糖，Neil如同一只饥饿的棕熊一般，对她又啃又咬。

他的手也没闲着，从她纤细的腰间滑到了她的身后，恶趣味地用力捏了捏她的臀部。Lim的舌头还被他叼着，不满地哼了一声。她咬了一下Neil的舌头，他们终于分开。即使在黑夜之中，他也能看见她的嘴唇被蹂躏得又红又肿，可怜兮兮地泛着水光。她挑起一边眉毛，用手将他的手带到了她的身前。他是个聪明的学生，立刻明白了她的意思。

他的手指隔着内裤挑逗她，这无异于是隔靴搔痒，但往往这种减半的快感是最让人上瘾的。她变得活跃起来，一只手灵巧地解开他的裤子拉链，这回她直接伸进了他的内裤里，从底端握住他刷到了顶端。

Neil一口气没吸过来，他的心脏差点挣脱胸腔，忍不住发出一声喘息。她好像很喜欢看到他这样，于是又重复了几遍。他也没亏待她，用手不停揉擦着她的阴蒂。他放在她腰上的手感觉到她的腹部收紧，浑身都紧绷起来。

“赶紧进入正题吧。”她催促道，她已经完全湿润，准备好了。

“好”他简单地回答道。

他们迅速脱掉了内裤，和对方坦诚相见。Neil的呼吸都在打颤，他惊叹于眼前这具身体的美丽，她虽然是个医生，但却热爱户外运动，她的身体充满了健美的力量。他迅速从茶几抽屉里拿出了安全套给自己戴上，一秒钟都不肯浪费。

“wow,not bad.”Lim看着他跳动的阴茎不由得发出一声赞叹。Neil对此得意了起来，他露出一个傻傻的笑容。

她帮他找好入口，在进入的过程中，两人都皱起了眉头，她挺直了腰杆，变动着身体好找准方向，Neil被入口的狭窄夹得无比难受。

好在他们终于找对了正确的方向，她控制着自己慢慢地沉下身子。他终于松了一口气，进入了温暖又柔软的天堂。她舒展肩膀，用一只手撑在身后他的膝盖上，另一只手揽在他的肩膀上。她在他身上尽情驰骋着，仰起了脖子，身体弯成了一轮圆月。他的手紧紧攥着她的胯骨，那里明天可能会留下印记，可她完全不在乎。

他完全被她征服了，整个人都随她索取，他几近虔诚地亲吻她身体的每一处。带着罪恶心里将她打开，更加深入，他们的关系是见不得光的，背德让愉悦更上一层，他控制着身体的肌肉跟上她的节奏，他们完美地契合在一起，琴瑟和鸣，水乳交融。

他亲吻着她高高突起的眉骨，她薄如蝉翼的眼皮，她笔挺耸立的鼻尖，她被他挠动得笑了起来。他爱她的酒窝，她好像在那里酿了十斤的花蜜，甜味四溢。他趁着黑夜，无限放大自己的占有欲，不知疲倦地将自己送进她的身体里。

看着平日严谨认真的她沦陷在他的怀抱里，他突然起了坏心眼，“这样可以吗？Dr.Lim”他伏在她耳边用最充满磁性的嗓音问她。

她身体明显一颤，狭窄温暖的甬道突然收缩。Neil差点没忍住释放出来，她嗔怪地骂了他一下，辱骂的词汇很快变成一个婉转的喘息，因为他忽然加快了节奏，让她失去平衡。Neil体贴地用一只手揽着她的腰，避免她太累，另一只手在他们相互交融的地方揉搓着她的阴蒂，让她的快感叠加。

她的身体越来越紧绷，他知道快到时候了，于是更加猛烈地发起了冲击，她在一波波地耸动中发出了像小动物一般的哼唧声，Neil被那声音极大地鼓舞着，他像野兽般无情地掠夺着，牙齿咬住她的嘴唇。她柔软的胸部紧紧地贴在他的胸前，他感觉自己马上就要到达巅峰了。

“我要到了。”

“Shhh 别说话”她用极尽诱惑的声音让他闭嘴。忽然她蜷缩起身体，嗓子里发出几声极其细微的呜咽，Neil感觉到她的阴道不停地收缩了起来，他被送上了云端，又抽插了两下以后他彻底释放了。他感受着她身体的颤动，高潮带来的延绵不绝的抽搐让她缩进了他的怀里。他的每一根骨头都被海浪冲击着砸碎在石头上，又在沙滩上凝聚在一起，他现在抬不起一根手指。

她的头抵在他的肩膀上，整个人都失去了力气。他大口的喘着气，感受着身上软得像面条一样的人隆隆的心跳，他被快感冲刷得几乎要耳鸣。

过了好一阵，她才从他身上起来，说要去冲澡。Neil给她指明了方向，就目送只穿着一件内衣的她徐徐走进浴室。他的目光留恋在她的身上，从宽阔又笔直的肩膀到纤细的腰部再到翘起的臀部，修长的双腿下是突出的脚踝，她光脚走在地板上，像猫一样安静。』

“Dr.Melendez，你在听吗？”Lim突然叫他，让Neil吓了一跳。

“嗯？”他确实没注意。

“无论你晚上想怎么娱乐都行，别把那些迟钝和困意带到医院来。”Lim不满地皱了一下眉头，“我说你对下周的手术安排都了解了吗？”

“嗯。”他直勾勾地看着她，Lim被他目光里赤裸的不言而喻烫到，她像咬到舌头一样结巴了一下，随后恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

Lim走了以后，Morgan用胳膊肘怼了怼Neil，“所以你昨晚到底干嘛去了，今天老是走神。”

Neil回过神来，耸了耸肩，“去健身房了，可能运动做得太多，今天有点累。”某种意义上，他是在做运动。

『她进到浴室以后，Neil怅然若失地靠在沙发上，好像刚才发生的只是一场旖旎的春夜之梦。他应该感到庆幸的，应该感到感恩，但他只是觉得难过。刚才那场性爱是他有过的感觉最强烈的，为什么？她并不是最年轻的，也不是身材最好的，更不是最温柔体贴的，可是她是他最想要的。

浴室响起了哗啦啦的水声，Neil陷入了自己的思绪之中。他在实习的这两年里，大部分注意力都花在了Lim的身上，他的所有疑问都会先想去找她解决，他是个善于提问的学生，她更是个乐于解答的老师，他们没少花时间在一起。有时候夜深了，他会为他们点外卖，两人坐在会议室里一边思考着新的方案，一边有一句没一句地聊着。

Neil知道她结过婚，现在离了。他丝毫看不出她是个离了婚的女人，因为她总是那么充满了活力，一点也不像被生活磨得没了脾气的中年人。他不想让他们之间发生的，只停留在一场风流韵事，他想追逐下去，可是他不能。他也了解她，那个果断的，做事干净利落的女人，她一定不会同意的。

Lim刚关掉水，就听见Neil敲门，她用浴巾随便裹住自己的身体就打开了浴室的门。

“你非得走吗？”

“当然。”

“有点小小的问题。”Neil难为情地挠了挠头发，用眼神示意她自己还想再来一轮，他像个可怜的小狗一般眨巴着眼睛，等待主人来摸一摸他的头。

Lim的眼神随着他向下移动，看到他又支起了帐篷，她被他的逗笑了，“Ahh, Youth.”她一边揶揄他，一边笑着用毛巾擦了擦自己还在滴水的头发，“Let me see what I can do about that.”

她用手指点在他的胸前，推着他倒退，坐在了床上，随后她软下身子跪在了他两腿之间。

他被她震惊到，眼前的画面是他做梦都不敢想的。他的导师，受人尊敬的医生，顽强的斗士，强大而美丽的存在，正湿淋淋地跪坐在他身前，浴巾堪堪遮住她的身体，像个低声下气地女仆一般温顺，这和她的身份反差太大了，而这种反差造成的强烈冲击让Nei觉得浑身血液都更加向下涌去，他用牙齿咬住自己的手背，避免发出丢人的声音。

她咬着下唇，似乎在思考该怎么做，紧接着她把他从裤子里放出来，伸出舌头试探性地舔了一下。

他的心脏快要爆炸了，不仅是身体上的快感，更是眼前的画面让他控制不住想要爆发。

她随手将头发都别在耳后，整个吞下Neil的阴茎，但她一下吞不了那么多，只能用手在他的根部来回撸动，灵巧湿滑的舌头在头部打着圈，她用舌尖勾画他阴茎上的青色的血管。

此刻的她，青涩得像少女一般，对自己面前的坚硬的阴茎似乎无从下手。终于，她下定决心给了他一个深喉。

她的嘴被撑成了一个圆形，睫毛像刷子一样遮住了她的眼睛，忽地抬起时，Neil的心跳漏了一拍，睫毛上还挂着水珠，她努力地吞咽着，好像是在讨好他。

他的手不自觉地收紧在她的头上，用力让她更接近自己。这时她突然恼怒地瞪了他一眼，用手把他的头发从自己头上拍掉。Neil突然清醒，吓出一身冷汗，他差点越过那条界限。

他赶紧将手收了回去，让她继续掌控节奏。她好像找到了技巧一般，动作开始变得熟练。Neil不舍得闭上眼睛，他要永远地保存眼前的画面。他的阴茎包裹在她温热的口腔里，光是想到这件事，他都快要撑不住了。

她被呛到了，咳嗽了两下，用手抹了抹自己的嘴唇，继续刚才的工作。当她短短的指甲挠过他的皮肤时，他的脊椎闪过一阵电流，压抑不住胸腔里沉闷的呻吟。

“不行了。”他意识到自己控制不住了，他来不及等她反应，用手掐着她的两颊，将她推开。Lim被他突然的动作推倒在了地上，两只手撑在身后保持平衡，眼睛中露出些许愠色。随后她不屑地发出轻笑，“Oh boy.”她摇摇头，从地上站起来，去洗手间清理自己。

Neil还在大口地喘着气，像搁浅的鱼一般，他整个人摊在床上动弹不得。

等Lim收拾好了，他又一次挽留她，“都这么晚了，你怎么回去？”

“uber.”

“我送你吧。”

“No, thanks.”她站在他的门口，又转过身嘱咐他，“It doesn’t mean anything, we were just having fun.”

Neil点点头，他不敢奢求什么更多的情感和意义。

她冲他笑了一下，关上了门。他为自己的未来感到担忧，他已经尝试过最好的了，以后无论再好的女孩也只能是第二好，而他又怎能满足于第二好。』

“嘿，你知道我在想什么吗?”Neil走进Lim的办公室，关上了门。

Lim听到这话，不由得皱起眉头，“听着，如果你要讨论昨天的事，我只能给你一条建议。”

“建议？”他没想到她会这么说。

“如果再延长3%就更好了。”她挤了挤眼睛，知道这话听起来很冒犯人，说完之后立刻抿起了嘴唇。

Neil愣住了，他感觉她在嫌弃他的技术不够好，“等等，以前可没人投诉过我技术不够好。”

“不是说你不够好，只是说你能更好。”Lim耸耸肩。

“well，那我们可以改天再操练一下。”Neil鼓起所有的勇气才敢说出这句话，他慢慢地靠近她，“帮我改善改善。”

“我就不了，去找些年轻女孩吧，老天啊Neil，我都38岁了，你该多关注关注和你一个岁数的女孩。”Lim看起来不能理解他，“昨天是我喝多了，失去了理智，是我的不对，这一切都不该发生的。不是说你不值得，而是那不该发生，补充一下昨天的经历确实棒极了。”她说着说着眼神开始变得躲闪。

“拜托了，以前和我上床的那些女孩，没有一个人提出任何建议，只有你直接指出了问题。”Neil知道自己听起来有多么可悲，他几乎是在哀求她和他上床。

Lim沉默了一会儿，她深吸了一口气，“也许…在对的时机，我们可以再来一次。”她结结巴巴地说着，又立刻补充道，“不过，如果你把感情扯进来我们就立刻停止。”

“好的。”Neil没想到她没有拒绝他，这已经是最好的结局了。没关系，他可以等，等他成为正式医生，也许她就没有理由把他拒之门外了。

“收起来你的傻笑。”Lim白了他一眼，将他赶了出去。


End file.
